Now It's Shulk Time!
by Smash King24
Summary: One-shot. It was supposed to be a regular team battle. That's all I figured it was going to be anyways. Never in my life would I have thought that I would run into him. Or should I say… myself.


Now It's Shulk Time!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I was inspired to write this one-shot after playing an awesome online match in For Glory mode. It's really just for fun, but if you want to leave a review then by all means go right ahead. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be a regular team battle. That's all I figured it was going to be anyways. Never in my life would I have thought that I would run into <em>him<em>. Or should I say… myself.

I jumped into a random game just like I had been doing for the past half hour or so. The matchups were usually mixed, but wavered in my favor for the most part. No matter what challenges were ahead, the Monado and I were ready for whatever the world threw at us, be it the short man with the boxing gloves, or even the elegant swordsman with blue hair. Each competitor was more relentless than the last, forcing me to push my skills to the limit in hopes that I could come out on top. It was then that I encountered a match like no other.

The four fighters spawned into the colorful world of Super Mario 3D Land. We were stationed on a floating platform high in the sky. In the distance I could see Princes Peach's castle, but the environment we were thrown into was the least of my worries. Immediately I began analyzing my opponents, who were none other than Toon Link and Sonic. Both fighters had a reputation for being extremely agile, especially in the air. With the Monado at my side, I was confident that I would be able to stand a fighting chance against these foes. I glanced behind to see which partner the matchmaking algorithm had lined up for me, hoping for someone who could give Sonic the Hedgehog a run for his money. To my surprise, my teammate seemed to be wielding a Monado of his own.

The boy standing at the edge of the platform was not unlike me. As a matter of fact, he looked just like me! Besides the apparent difference in attire (my vest was black while his was more crimson), I felt like I was looking at an exact replica of myself. As the announcer shouted out the countdown of the match, I noticed the other swordsman look at me, giving me a stern nod. It was then that I knew that he understood my confusion, and was willing to cope with the current situation regardless.

"GO!"

I charged at Toon Link, delivering a swift slash to his torso. He was quick to retaliate with a bomb, forcing me to dodge back. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the other boy mumbling something, shifting through various Monado arts with incredible precision. He immediately locked into Buster just in time to counter Sonic's Spin Dash. His ability to change arts at such an incredible rate had me shocked, but I tried not to let it distract me. Instead, I focused on the enemy, switching to Shield form in order to maintain a defensive wall against the agile Toon Link.

The battle raged on, both teams trying their hardest to stay alive while dishing out as much damage as they could. There were several times when my partner and I would glance at each other mid-fight, where we would then follow up with some coordinated attack. Now, it's important to note that these attacks were neither planned nor practiced at any given point in the past; the Monado-wielder was just another stranger I had come across in the wondrous realm of For Glory. I could sense what his every move was going to be thanks to the Monado, and I had a strange feeling that he could also sense the same for me. Every now and then, we would shout encouraging words to each other, which only raised our spirits higher and higher.

"Nice job!"

"Let's keep up the pressure!"

"We're not finished yet!"

When Toon Link came down from the sky with his Final Blow, the other boy and I would start our counters, retaliating with such grace and synchronization that it made the Ice Climbers look disorganized. When he would Back Slash, I would second him with a Back Slash. When he would Air Slash, I would also follow up with an Air Slash. The attacks landing on our foes were hitting twice as hard with twice as much power, and the whole situation was causing an exciting sensation to build up in my stomach. It was a team battle like no other.

Eventually, my partner was able to knock off one of Sonic's infinite lives, but he lost one of his own immediately after due to Toon Link dropping in from the sky again. I took the opportunity to knock out the Hylian with a trusty smash attack. With myself only on the stage for a split second, I found myself unable to resist saying the one and only catchphrase that could describe all this excitement.

"I'm really feeling it!"

The mad rush of adrenaline was making me ecstatic and I was eager to jump back into the fray. Sonic re-spawned on the floating platform and dive-bombed with a dropkick, but I dodged out of the way just in time. My partner, the blonde-haired boy with his own Monado, hopped back onto the stage and lifted a fist into the air.

"Now it's Shulk time!"

It was at that moment when I realized that this boy was not just my partner in some random team battle. We were two halves of a whole, a living, breathing, fighting machine. The wink and smirk from Shulk confirmed this, causing me to smile and laugh. This was one of the most fun matches I ever had! I wasn't over yet, however, as Toon Link was quick to notice that my guard was down and naturally struck hard with a smash attack of his own. The score was now officially even.

With only thirty seconds left in the match, I doubted that any of us would be able to kill each other one more time. All the same, it was merely more time for Shulk and I to synchronize attacks once again, slashing, parrying, and jumping like two puppets joined by the same set of strings. Our opponents were strong by their own right, but we knew deep down inside that they themselves did not have the kind of connection that we did. It wasn't long until the final countdown began, signifying that the end of the game was near. None of us had fallen off the stage however, which meant there was only one way to decide which team was to come out on top…

"Sudden Death! Go!"

Shulk and I immediately rolled to our side of the stage, while Sonic and Toon Link did the same. Sonic started charging a Spin Dash, while Shulk switched to his Shield arts for good measure. As Toon Link readied an arrow, I found myself wondering if going for the Shield arts would be a good idea as well.

"Hey," said Shulk from behind.

I glanced back, but my focus was still set on the enemies before us.

"Yeah?" I replied, anticipating Sonic to come spinning at us any second.

"Take care of the one in green. I'll handle the hedgehog."

I gave a hard nod and lifted my sword up high so that all could see.

"This is the Monado's power!"

I charged at the hedgehog, shouting a battle cry all the way down the platform. Sonic fired right at me, along with one of Toon Link's own arrows. I trusted Shulk's words and did as he had told by jumping over Sonic while narrowly dodging the arrow. Sonic naturally continued on his path to where my partner was standing on the other side of the stage. I heard them collide with each other, and when the hedgehog cannonball was travelling at that speed, I could only hope that Shulk's Monado arts would hold out for him. Toon Link began charging another shot, but this one I anticipated. I leaped high into the air, forcing him to cancel the attack, but it was too late. The Monado came slashing down on his head, dooming him permanently and sending him flying off into the horizon. I turned around to see Shulk high in the air and dangerously close to the boundaries of the arena. His Shield arts must have saved him just in the nick of time. Sonic jumped up with his Spring Jump to finish the job, but Shulk was ready for it.

"Back Slash!"

With all his might, Shulk reeled back and slammed the Monado down on the hedgehog just as he was ascending, sending him flying off into the distance beyond the grand castle. Shulk landed on the ground safely and gave me a thumbs-up, causing me to stand tall and return the gesture. As Sonic's cries disappeared into the distance, the announcer's voice boomed over the arena, signifying the end of the battle.

"Game!"

I didn't have time to speak with Shulk after the match had ended because right away we were warped off the stage and back to the game lobby. We were soon disconnected thereafter and despite my growing efforts to seek him out, I found myself lost in an ocean of random opponents and team battles. Never in my career as a fighter had I ever encountered a battle partner like him, and I could tell just by his actions that he felt the same way about me.

Forever will I remember the glorious match we had on that day. It was the first time where I felt truly connected to my partner. We weren't just two competitors striving for the same prize. We were one soul connected by a mutual feeling, and that bond alone was more rewarding than any victory.

My name is Shulk. And I'm really feeling it.


End file.
